<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prank Day by Please No Portraits (GothAlbinoAngel)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940031">Prank Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothAlbinoAngel/pseuds/Please%20No%20Portraits'>Please No Portraits (GothAlbinoAngel)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six - Marlow/Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beheaded Cousins, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Genderfluid, Genderfluid!Parr, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:21:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothAlbinoAngel/pseuds/Please%20No%20Portraits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon asked: Could you perhaps write Aralyn + “I just like proving you wrong” Thanks!</p><p>Or<br/>Anne learns that her magnificent girlfriend can play, too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon, Katherine Howard/Catherine Parr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prank Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love these two. I wrote this over the course of multiple days. Enjoy!</p><p><strong>Nicknames:</strong> Kit - Howard, Cathy - Parr, Lina - Aragon, Katze - Aragon, Liebling - Howard, Catty - Aragon<br/><strong>Ages:</strong> Kit - 20, Cathy - 23, Anna - 25, Jane and Anne - 27, Lina - 32<br/><strong>Language:</strong> Liebling - dear/darling (German), Katze - cat (German)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lina sipped her tea as she listened to the house go about another usual afternoon. Anna and Anne were playing videogames in Anna’s room. Cathy and Kit were making a late lunch in the kitchen. Jane sat nearby, working on another painting. Everything was just the way Lina liked it, normal.</p><p>Of course, just because everything seemed that way on the surface didn’t mean it would stay that way. Lina and Jane were both acutely aware of what the following day was. Even now, they could hear Kit whispering to Cathy about her plan, and the sound of the game drowned out whatever battle plan Anne and Anna may have been coming up with. That was, of course, assuming they worked together this time. If they didn’t that would be one more problem Jane and Lina would have to avoid.</p><p>“Do you think it will be as bad as last May?” Jane asked quietly, keeping her voice low so the pair in the kitchen couldn’t hear.</p><p>“I don’t think <em>anything</em> could be as bad as last May,” Lina said wryly. “The house was a wreck.”</p><p>“I apologized,” Kit said in a regular voice. The house was quiet enough that her voice carried to the living room, but likely not Anna’s.</p><p>Lina stiffened and her eye twitched. “It does not erase the damage,” she responded, also returning her voice to regular volume. “<em>Nothing</em> had better get that bad again or I’ll kick all four of you out.”</p><p>“Yes, Lina,” Kit called. “Cathy, can you go get the Chaos Twins? I’ll set the table.”</p><p>“No tricks?” Cathy inquired cautiously as they backed toward the kitchen entrance.</p><p>“It’s against the rules to start early,” Kit told them with a reassuring smile. “If we did, I would cry.”</p><p>Jane raised an eyebrow. “And that’s enough to get them to comply?”</p><p>Both Lina and Cathy snorted. “You’re lucky enough to have never seen her cry.”</p><p>“Like <em>really</em> cry,” Cathy added, heading for Anna’s room. “It’s not pleasant.”</p><p>Jane decided to take their word on it and set her painting aside to dry. Lina stood alongside her and they made their way into the kitchen. Kit set the table just the way Lina taught her and started bringing the plates of food over. Anna strolled in and ruffled Kit’s hair before taking a seat. From the hall, they could all hear Anne whining about one more level.</p><p>“I just wanna kick the Ogre King’s shiny, green-.”</p><p>“As usual, she’s the last to the table,” Kit giggled, taking her seat as Cathy dragged Anne in by the back of her shirt. “Slowpoke.”</p><p>“You won’t be so cheeky tomorrow,” Anne huffed, dropping into her seat and leaning over to peck Lina’s cheek. “Gonna wipe the smirk right off your face.”</p><p>That didn’t diminish Kit’s smirk any. If anything, it only grew larger as her eyes narrowed, making her resemble a cat. “Sure, Annie. Whatever you say.”</p><p>“Is there really any point to this war between the four of you?” Jane asked as they all dug in.</p><p>“Three,” Cathy piped up around a mouthful of mashed potatoes. “I’m a soldier, not a general.”</p><p>“Between the three and a half of you,” Jane corrected, throwing a good-natured smile in Cathy’s direction.</p><p>Anna piped up then, giving a shrug. “Helps get out the more mischievous sides’a us, I guess,” she explained. “It’s a day we can be our inner gremlin as much as we want within Lina’s set boundaries.”</p><p>“If that were the case, Anne wouldn’t be allowed out of her room until those days,” Lina said with a slight laugh. “She’s enough gremlin for the three of you.”</p><p>Anne stuck out her tongue. “Point is, it’s an excuse to be recklessly fun. It’s not for the faint of heart, which is why I go to Anna for help.”</p><p>Lina raised an eyebrow at that and looked at Anne. “Are you saying I’m faint of heart?”</p><p>Anna snickered as she waited to see how Anne would handle that. Anne gave Lina her biggest smile. “Of course not, babe. You’ve got a heart of steel, powerful and strong. But I don’t think you’re… suited for pranks. You’re refined, majestic.”</p><p>“Basically, you’re the queen and we’re the court jesters,” Cathy called. “And Jane’s… also queen, I think.”</p><p>Lina was quiet for a long moment as she thought this over. She was quiet for so long that the hairs on Kit’s neck stood on end. Had they made her upset with the comparison? It was all meant in fun…</p><p>“I suppose that makes sense,” Lina sighed, going back to her food. Kit’s shoulders relaxed and she dove back into her meal as well. “I will leave clowns to their clownery or however it’s called.”</p><p>“We can celebrate my victory tomorrow if you want?” Anne added excitedly. “Maybe grab some ice cream in the park or something.”</p><p>“That sounds lovely.” Lina glanced at Anne’s plate and smirked. “Though, we might need to grab lunch beforehand or you’ll eat the poor vendor out of house and home.”</p><p>Anne’s eyes narrowed playfully. “Is that a jab at my appetite?”</p><p>“No, not in the slightest. Just a jab at your love of ice cream. Considering it’s coating your ham.”</p><p>Anne’s eyes swiveled down to her plate in confusion, only to find mashed potatoes covering her ham. Lina leaned over to kiss her cheek. “Gotcha. I can have fun too.”</p><p>Anne only shook her head with a grin and went back to her meal. Dinner passed normally after that, with Anna explaining the game she and Anne had been playing and why it was so important to beat the Ogre King. Cathy told everyone about the new book they were reading. It was something to do with an ancient prophecy and creatures from varying mythos. Once everyone finished up, Anne and Anna set about cleaning up. Jane returned to the living room to continue painting, but Lina stood in the living room entrance to block Kit and Cathy.</p><p>Cathy watched their godmother curiously and Lina shot a look into the kitchen to be sure the troublemakers were busy. With a tilt of her head, she gestured to the stairs. Kit instantly got the hint and started tugging Cathy that way. Lina slipped from the living room entrance and kept herself out of sight of the kitchen door. Waiting until she heard a door close upstairs, Lina made her way up.</p><p>Kit was practically bouncing off the walls when Cathy opened the door for Lina. “Please, please, <em>please</em> tell me you wanna help us prank Annie!” she hissed excitedly.</p><p>“I have no intention of partaking in whatever scheme you two have cooked up for tomorrow,” Lina chuckled quietly. At Kit’s disappointed expression, she added, “However, I would like the two of you to help <em>me</em>, if that’s alright?”</p><p>“<em>You</em> want to prank someone?” Cathy asked curiously, raising an eyebrow. “I thought you didn’t like them?”</p><p>“I doubt this will be a frequent occurrence,” Lina explained. “Just this once is fine for now.”</p><p>“I have <em>so</em> many ideas!” Kit squealed breathlessly.</p><p>Cathy reached out to keep her in place with a small smile. “How about we do something <em>tame</em> for her?” they suggested. “Not something over-the-top.”</p><p>“I’d prefer not to add too much to the chaos the three and a half of you will no doubt create,” Lina agreed, nodding in agreement. “Just something simple should be fine.”</p><p>“Aw,” Kit huffed. “Fine.” She brightened almost immediately. “We’re gonna need to go grab some supplies when everyone else is busy.”</p><p>Cathy gave a soft laugh. “Why don’t we just go now? I doubt anyone would suspect Lina of doing pranks, so she’s got the perfect cover already.”</p><p>“Right, right!” Kit turned to Lina. “Are you sure about this?”</p><p>“Pretty sure, yes.” Lina took a deep breath. <em>Lord, please don’t let me regret this.</em></p><p>A wide grin spread over Kit’s lips. Cathy and Lina both shuddered at the wicked gleam in her eyes. She was definitely Anne’s cousin.<b></b></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>~~~~~~</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The next day, the house was in uproar practically from the word ‘Go’. Anne had enough time to hop down the stairs and give Lina a good morning kiss before several German expletives exploded from the downstairs bathroom. Anne snickered as she stroked Lina’s cheek and darted out of the kitchen. Lina heard the front door shut and shook her head. A moment later, a powder white blur shot for the front door.</p><p>Jane yawned as she made her way down the stairs. As she did, she checked her phone for any messages during the night. Joan sent her a recording of the newest piano base she was trying and there was an interesting message from Kit. She’d check both of those in full once she got some food in her stomach.</p><p>“I assume it’s begun?” she asked Lina, carefully stepping over whatever white substance Anna had tracked from the bathroom.</p><p>“Seems that way,” Lina replied nonchalantly, pushing a plate of eggs and bacon Jane’s way.</p><p>Jane shot her a thankful smile and dug into her breakfast. After a few bites to wake her up, she decided to make conversation while the other 2/3 of the house were busy. “Who do you think will win this month?”</p><p>“My best guess is Kit,” Lina snorted. “She’s got an unfair advantage, though, considering she’s not afraid to ask for help.”</p><p>“It also helps that Cathy isn’t one of the participants,” Jane pointed out. “They don’t feel the need to prank anyone, so they’re perfect for helping Kit. Meanwhile-.”</p><p>The front door flew open and a green blur shot past. “YOU’RE DEAD, BOLEYN!” Anna screamed, racing after it.</p><p>“It’s a wonder those two manage to work together when they do,” Jane laughed.</p><p>“I’m sure it’s an effort,” Lina chuckled. “By the way, I’m making some donuts later. Do you want any?”</p><p>Jane flashed back to the text from Kit. “I think I’ll pass. Knowing those four, they’ll end up throwing them at each other for a while.” She shot Lina a wink and Lina smiled.</p><p>“We wouldn’t throw them!” Anna called as she walked in. She still had some white substance in her hair and coating her in patches, but she didn’t seem to mind. Anne, whose head was locked under Anna’s arm, wiggled futilely. “Lina puts work into what she makes. We wouldn’t wanna trample that.”</p><p>“Yeah!” Anne huffed, still squirming. “Catty’s cooking is some of the best. No <em>way</em> we’re gonna waste that.” She shot Lina a grin as best she could. “And it gives me a reason to thank her later.”</p><p>Anna’s nose wrinkled and she lifted her arm. Anne dropped unceremoniously to the floor and glared up at her. “What you and Lina do in privacy is your own business,” Anna snorted, grabbing a plate. “We don’t wanna know.”</p><p>“As if you wouldn’t already,” Anne snickered, also grabbing a plate. She glanced around in confusion. “Where’s Cath and Kitkat? They’re usually up as soon as Anna starts screaming.”</p><p>Before anyone could reply, the sound of pounding feet rang through the house. A blue blur shot past the kitchen. A pink blur followed after and the front door closed. The group watched the doorway in confusion. The front door opened again and the blue blur was back. However, before Cathy could escape through the back door, the pink blur vaulted itself at them, toppling them both over in the kitchen entrance.</p><p>“Say you’re sorry,” Kit huffed, reaching for something in Cathy’s hands.</p><p>“Nope.” Cathy kept the object out of reach, stretching their body to the limit.</p><p>“I can’t prank if I don’t wear it!” Kit whined. She flattened her body against Cathy’s, using one arm to hold Cathy still and the other to stretch for the stolen treasure. “I wanna prank Annie!”</p><p>Cathy hummed as if contemplating this and then gave a long, exaggerated sigh. “<em>Fine</em>, I <em>guess</em> you can have it back. <em>If</em> I get a kiss.”</p><p>Anne raised an eyebrow at Anna as Kit leaned down to deliver. “How come you don’t stop <em>them?</em>”</p><p>Anna opened her mouth to reply, but then Kit jumped up and did a <a href="https://youtu.be/RAVOF1iz7CE?t=21"><b>cute victory dance</b></a>. “That’s why,” Anna snorted.</p><p>Anne stuck her tongue out as Kit secured her Prank Collar around her neck. Grabbing some food, Anne leaned down to peck Lina’s cheek. “Hope we didn’t disturb ya too much, Babe,” she cooed, cradling Lina’s cheek in her hand. “We started earlier than usual.”</p><p>“I’ve learned to take things as they come when you all do this,” Lina responded, nuzzling against Anne’s hand before taking a sip of her tea.</p><p>Kit and Cathy filled their plates with breakfast before making their way to the table. Neither said anything of their secret meeting with Lina, not wanting to give away the plan. Instead, Kit snuggled against Cathy’s lap and whispered quickly in their ear about the last few things to set up the prank the two of them were doing. Kit was certain she would win. Well, she <em>would</em>, if not for Lina’s prank. But she would live through giving the crown up this month.</p><p>Through breakfast, everyone talked idly about what they would do that day. Mealtimes were the only semblance of normalcy on days like this. Mostly so that Jane and Lina didn’t have too much mess to deal with. Of course, conversation was still rife with jabs and vague allusions to the pranks to come later that day.</p><p>And <em>did</em> those pranks come.</p><p>As Lina mixed together ingredients for the donuts, Anne rushed by once more, this time being chased by a pink blur and another white one. Apparently, she’d done to Cathy what she’d done to Anna. No doubt the prank was meant for Kit, but since Cathy was an extension of Kit on days like this, it may as well have been Kit covered in the white substance.</p><p>The shouts from Anne being tackled were basically music in the household as Kit and Cathy got revenge. Those were soon drowned out by another slew of German expletives, this time from Anna’s room. Pounding feet filled the air and Cathy stepped to the side so Kit could race back out the front door.</p><p>“YOU’RE ADORABLE, BUT I’M GONNA STRANGLE YOU, LIEBLING!” Anna roared, thundering past.</p><p>Once she was gone, Cathy pulled Anne into a headlock and dragged her up the stairs. Lina figured that was as good a time as any to get the rest of the plan in motion. As she stuck the tray of donuts into the oven, she prepared two icing bags. Kit and Cathy were in charge of keeping Anna and Anne busy during this time, so that Lina’s prank wouldn’t be exposed.</p><p>Lina had to admit, the rush from doing this was kind of nice. Not something she would partake in on a regular basis, but she may have to participate every once in a while. Who knows? Once she (hopefully) succeeded, she may even be called to be an assistant like Cathy.</p><p>The oven dinged just as Anne managed to escape Cathy’s plethora of wrestling moves. She darted out the back door with Cathy hot on her trails. As they passed, Cathy shot a wink in their godmother’s direction before continuing chase. Lina couldn’t believe everything was going to plan. This was almost surreal.</p><p>Cathy chased Anne around the backyard so that Lina could add the icing. Kit and Anna were who knew where. Jane stepped through the front door as Lina finished adding the icing. Jane tilted her head toward the donuts and Lina nodded. Jane shot her a sly smile and disappeared up the stairs. Now, Lina just had to wait.</p><p>Anna dragged herself back through the front door, spent from chasing Kit down the block. “I would swear that girl was related to Quicksilver or something,” she grumbled dropping into her usual seat.</p><p>Anne panted heavily as she finally crawled back into the kitchen. Cathy wheezed behind her, both of them plopping down in their usual spots. Unbeknownst to Anne or Anna, Cathy pulled out their phone as soon as they sat down. Lina chuckled, surveying them all.</p><p>“I think Kit’s got the lucky end of the stick here,” she snorted. She gestured to the plate of donuts. “Donuts are done,” she added. “Just give them time to cool off.”</p><p>The Chaos Twins laughed aloud at that. “As if,” Anne scoffed. “I’m not a coward, I can handle some warm donuts.”</p><p>She and Anna reached for the donuts and Cathy lifted their phone. Lina raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend expectantly. Kit slipped back into the house at that moment, creeping in to see the effect. As one, Anne and Anna took a bite of the donuts…</p><p>…and gagged.</p><p>“MAYO!” they screamed together.</p><p>Indeed, the ‘icing’ Lina had been preparing was actually mayonnaise, suggested by Kit. Cathy snickered at the horrified looks on Anna and Anne’s faces. Anna rounded on Lina with nothing short of betrayal on her face.</p><p>“I trusted you,” she whimpered, holding a hand to her chest in exaggerated offense.</p><p>“I know,” Lina told her with a smug grin. “I used that to my advantage.”</p><p>“You…” Anne whispered. “You <em>pranked</em> us.”</p><p>“I know it’s simpler than anything you all come up with,” Lina affirmed. “But it was effective all the same.”</p><p>Anne hopped up with a huge grin. “You <em>pranked</em> us!” she cheered. “You did it! I can’t believe you did this! I’m so proud of you!”</p><p>Lina gave a laugh. “Don’t think this is going to be an every month thing!” she told Anne. “I just like proving you wrong, so I got some help.”</p><p>Anne’s grin only got wider as she bounced over and pressed a kiss to Lina’s lips. When they pulled apart, she said, “I am <em>so</em> in love with you right now!” Lina blushed, but didn’t object to getting another kiss.</p><p>“I imagine that means Lina won this month,” Anna chuckled. “That was a good one, Katze!”</p><p>“Thank you.” Lina pulled the other plate of donuts from the fridge where she’d let them cool. “These are safer, I promise,” she told them. “I just needed a plate to prank you.”</p><p>“We are <em>totally</em> going out for ice cream and victory kisses later,” Anne grinned impishly. She grabbed from the regular donuts and took a bite, humming happily. “Especially if you make more donuts like this.” Her eyes narrowed cattily. “Minus the mayo, of course.”</p><p>Lina couldn’t argue with that. She’d made her point, so there was no point in adding mayonnaise next time. Jane came through when she realized the coast was clear. Anna slapped Kit and Cathy high fives and everyone enjoyed Lina’s donuts.</p><p>Though, she didn’t remain victor for long, when a shrill scream that evening indicated Anne had finally stumbled on the prank Kit left for her. Still, it was a lot more fun than Lina anticipated. She might participate again sometime. <em>Might.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just had to add in another goofy dance. I apologize for nothing. Genderfluid Cathy makes their fanfic debut cause I forgot to switch the ‘they’ pronouns to ‘she’. So there’s that!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>